Last First Kiss
by JQNeloms
Summary: ( One Direction fanfic) Justice never dreamed that she would meet Harry Styles, but here they are a year later engaged. When more trouble comes up will they make it say I do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

As the annoying rooster sounded from the alarm clock app on my cell phone, I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and jumped down. Shuffling my feet I reached the shelf where my phone sat and dismissed the alarm clock. Then I turned to the mirror hanging on the wall on my right and stared at my reflection. My coarse, black, shoulder length hair was a mess all over my head. My creamed coffee toned face was crinkled with prints from me sleeping on my arm. There was crust in my eyes. I groaned, gathered my things, and headed to the shower. Today was the day that I had to tell my dad I was engaged.

It was May. My classes at the University of North Alabama would be ending soon. I would be going back to Decatur to plan my wedding to Harry Styles. We had been engaged since Valentine's Day and were shooting for October fourteenth. The boys had a packed summer so there was no way we would be able to have it then. My mom and that side of the family knew, but my dad was still unaware. He had only met Harry once and didn't take to him too well. Unlike Harry's mom who absolutely adored me the first time we met.

Luckily, Harry was in town to help move me out of my dorm room so he would be with me when I talked to my dad. Waiting three months to tell him wasn't smart, but the bald man could be scary.

**Harry: **Good morning love. I will be there in an hour.

Harry's text message waited for me when I walked back into my room. I dried my hair, dressed in my light blue "Let's Talk About Something Interesting ME" tee, white shorts, and silver Toms. We were meeting my dad and stepmom for lunch at Rosie's at two then we had the rest of the day to ourselves since move-out day wasn't until tomorrow.

**Me: **Wear a bullet proof vest!

**Harry: **What?

**Me: **My dad might try to kill you.

**Harry: **Stop worrying love. It will be okay.

Oh he was so naive. Christopher Michael Neloms angry was nothing to play with. My mom had a positive reaction to our engagement.

_ I walked into our two-story colonial home and found my mom in the kitchen. I leaned against the refrigerator. _

_ "Hand me the cucumber," my mom told me. I opened the refrigerator and found the cucumber and handed it to her. She placed it on the cutting board. "What's wrong Jay?" she asked calling my by childhood nickname._

_ "Nothing," I lied sitting at the octagon table. _

_ My mom looked back at me still holding the knife she was using to cut, "Tell me."_

_ I took a deep breath and held up my left hand where the gorgeous diamond princess cut ring sat. My mom's eyes widened and she grabbed my hand. She stared at the ring._

_ "When did this happen?" she asked._

_ "Last week," I answered. "It was really spontaneous."_

_ "I didn't know you two were back together," my mom released my hand. I nodded, "Well you know what this means right?" I shook my head in confusion, "I don't have to buy you clothes anymore." _

I had this awful feeling that my dad wouldn't be as calm. My stepmom would be. She treated me like the nineteen year old adult that I was. Dad still saw me as his little girl who used to run to him and climb on his back.

My friend, Katie, who I really ought to think for bringing Harry and I together, walked into my room in faded skinny jeans and a white graphic tee. Her short hair was growing and the red dye had been refreshed.

"Justice, I need food," she announced as she opened the plastic drawer of my food stash.

"Help yourself," I continued to arrange my small ringlets. During the summer there was no need in straightening my hair. The humidity always took it out.

Katie looked at me as she munched on trail mix, "Oh," realization hit her, "Today is the fatal day."

"Don't call it that," I snapped as I slid the silver headband onto my head.

"My bad, someone woke up on the cranky side of the bed." She put away the jar of trail mix and grabbed a pack of Gushers. I rolled my eyes as the door opened. Harry walked in a gray t-shirt, skinny jeans, with a beanie. "Hey Harry," Katie greeted him. "Did an Irish god come with you?"

"No," Harry looked at her confused. Katie frowned with disappointment.

I kissed his cheek, "She's just made because she only sees Niall on Skype and they still haven't DTR." I explained still getting myself together.

"They haven't what?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Defined the relationship," Katie and I answered staring at him like he was a foreign object. He rolled his eyes and sat down in one of the gray, comfortable-cushioned, futon style chairs in my room.

Katie turned to me, "Your fiancé is useless."

"Rude," I flared my nostrils. "Here's an idea, go see Niall this summer."

"Oh yeah, I'll just fly to London and show up at his door. 'Oh hey Niall I was just in the neighborhood thousand miles away and decided to stop by' that'll work fucking miracles!" Katie yelled angrily.

"I feel uncomfortable," Harry commented.

I sat down beside him, "Well I'm out of ideas." I leaned back in the chair.

"I don't understand," Harry used my catchphrase. I gasped and pointed at him excitedly. "No, I didn't say that." He quickly tried to take back his words.

"Kates you heard him right? He said it. I got to him." I was excited. Harry shook his head as Katie rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you guys later," she walked out of the room.

"Is she alright?" Harry asked.

I shrugged, "She will be. Are you ready to go?"

"The question is; are you ready to go?"

"Not even in the slightest." We stood and walked out of the room. I made sure to lock my door. Harry had parked the rental car on the hill. We walked to it holding hands completely unaware of the fans gawking nearby. I had learned to ignore them, sorta.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We pulled into the parking lot of the Mexican restaurant. Realization hit as I found my dad's silver Jeep.

"They're already here." I groaned and slid down in the passenger seat. Harry chuckled looking over at me. "Why are you so calm Harold?"

"Let's go love," he opened his door and got out of the car. I folded my arms as he walked around and opened my door. "Come on," he grabbed my hand.

"I don't wanna," I whined. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled me out of the car. He pushed me towards the entrance of the restaurant. "Harry you don't understand," I warned him as we entered. My dad and step-mom were waiting. My dad's bald head was shining and he wore khaki shorts with a gray Polo shirt. My step-mom wore a brown sundress.

I smiled, "Hey daddy," I hugged him before turning to my step-mom. My dad shook Harry's hand a little too forcefully. "Dad," my eyes widened.

"Chris don't hurt him," my step-mom led my dad towards the table the hostess was directing us to.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to Harry. He shook his hand and cringed. I mouthed an apology as we took our seats.

"How's school?" Aretha asked as we looked over the menu.

"It's going good. Exams are over." I answered as the waitress sat the glass of water down in front of me. She was young, blonde, and smiling ear-to-ear. "Thank you."

"You're Harry Styles," she stated matter of factly looking at Harry.

Harry smiled, "Yes."

"OMG! Can I get a picture with you? My sister will never believe this." She was definitely fangirling.

"Uh sure," Harry lid his chair back and stood for the picture. The girl pulled out her cell phone. I offered to take the picture and she happily handed me the phone. I counted to three before pressing the camera. I handed her phone back. Harry hugged her politely sending her along on a fangirl high. He took his seat.

"That must get annoying," my dad muttered. Aretha shot him a disapproving look.

"How's work Dad?" I asked trying to cut down the tension.

"It's work," he shrugged.

We placed our order, chatted, and enjoyed our lunch. My dad was cordial, but I knew it was only a matter of time. Harry kept shooting me looks. I bit my lip and looked down.

"There's a reason we wanted to have lunch with you today," Harry started. I kicked him underneath the table.

"What is it?" Aretha asked sounding optimistic. I looked up.

"We're engaged," I sighed holding up my hand. My step-mom smiled, but my dad was eerily silent. "Feel free to breathe dad."

He cleared his throat, "Congratulations." He said stiffly.

"Huh?" I asked as Harry said, "Thank you."

I was confused. My dad had reacted calmly. We finished lunch and walked out of the restaurant saying our goodbyes.

"I don't understand," I cried as we walked to the car.

"Don't question him," Aretha warned me getting in their car. I looked at her in confusion.

Harry took my hand chuckling, "At the end of the day." He opened the door for me and I got in the car still in a daze. It was almost as if my dad didn't care. That bothered me.

The next day I had to move out of my dorm room. My mom and step-dad, Earl, arrived at ten in the morning ready to work. Harry was there too nearly against his will.

"Why do you have so much stuff?" he asked carrying a box to my car.

"And to think this is not even half of it," I taunted. Harry groaned.

"I think the refrigerator is the last thing," Earl informed us loading my TV into the back of the off-white Escalade. We walked back into the building and took the elevator to the fifth floor.

"Aw, Jay, are you going to miss this place?" my mom asked me. I sighed leaning against the closet door.

"I think I am," I admitted. She smiled at me and helped to make sure nothing was getting left behind. We went back to the ground floor to head to Decatur. UNA had been good to me for two years, but it was time to move on.

As the four of us walked to the parking lot I decided to jump on Harry's back. He was caught by surprise, but didn't drop me. We reached my car, my mom opened the passenger door, and Harry dropped me in the seat. He walked around to the driver's side. I pulled out my cell phone as he got in the car.

"Smile," I held up the phone and leaned towards Harry. He smiled as the camera clicked. I looked at the picture. "We're so cute together. I ship up so hard." Harry shook his head as he pulled off.

** JayQuin94: **Do you know this guy? /gyt0287h6

The drive from Florence to Decatur took nearly an hour. We reached the white, Old Decatur, two-story home and parked in front. I got out heading to the trunk to grab a box, bag, or something. My tall, skinny, athletic younger brother, Tyrique, walked out of the house with his red Beats on.

"Grab a box," his dad, Earl, ordered him. Tyrique rolled his eyes and went to help out.

"What are you listening to?" I asked him as we walked up the stairs to the porch. He didn't answer me so I off the headphones and put them to my ear. One Direction was playing. I laughed, "You're worse than Caleb." I teased walking into the house.

"At least I don't have a playlist," my brother called after me.

We unloaded my stuff out of both cars. Harry clasped on the cord couch in the sitting room. He looked exhausted. It was probably the most work he had done in a long time.

"You have too much stuff," he complained. I sat on the floor next to the end of the couch where his head was. "Oh no," he sat up. "I know that look. We're not going to the mall Justice."

I clasped my hands, "Please." He shook his head. I stuck out my bottom lip and blinked rapidly. "I just need to grab something for the party tonight." He sighed and stood up.

"Fine, but you have an hour." I started to protest and he held up his hand. I smirked and walked out of the door.

Two hours later I still hadn't found the right outfit for Sofia's end of the school year party. Harry kept trying to convince to just wear something I already had, but I shook my head.

"I said an hour," Harry groaned. Looking at him I could tell he was tired. I sighed giving up on my quest.

"Let's go," I reached for his hand.

"Are you sure love?" I nodded and we headed towards the nearest exit.

I had an hour until Sofia's party started and I still wasn't completely dressed. I had settled on a pair of purple high waist shots, but now I needed a shirt. Harry was waiting downstairs. I tried to convince him to sleep seeing as how he had to fly out in the morning, but he wanted to go with me.

"Wear a white shirt," Aerial, my sister, suggested sitting on her queen size hot pink bed as I rambled through her dresser.

"Do you have a white shirt?" I asked looking back at her. She pointed to her top drawer. I opened it and grabbed the white razor back tank gratefully. I slipped it on and looked at my reflection. "Thanks sissy," I blew her a kiss as I slipped my feet into my black Toms and walked out of the room.

"Don't stain it," she called after me. I jogged down the carpeted stairs. Harry was waiting in a black t-shirt, skinny jeans, gray beanie, and Converse. In the simplest of clothes he was still very attractive.

"Be home later Mom," I called as we walked out of the door.

The drive to Sofia's massive home took thirty minutes. When we got there people were already enjoying themselves. We walked to the large field and mingled with the crowd. It was a lot of my old high school friends and class mates and a few people that I didn't know/

"Justice you made it," the brunette, beautiful, Bulgarian squealed as she grabbed me in a hug.

"Yeah I'm late, but I made it." I smiled and hugged Sofia back.

"Hi Harry," Sofia smiled politely. Harry smiled back. They had met months ago. "Well, I have to finish making the rounds, but I'll find you afterwards." Sofia walked off.

"I don't think she likes," Harry commented.

I shrugged, "She just doesn't know you." R.I.P by Rita Ora was playing and I began to sway to the music. I grabbed Harry's hands, "Dance with me." He chuckled and shook his head. The song changed to I Would by One Direction and his eyes lit up. "Oh know," I stepped back, but it was too late. He was dancing, badly, and singing along. I shook my head with humor continuing to watch. Right as Harry started to shimmy his chest my ex-boyfriend appeared.

"Hey," he stopped and smiled at me.

"Hey," I greeted him politely as Harry continued to embarrass every Directioner in the world.

"Who's your friend?" he nodded towards my dancing fiancé. I turned back to Harry and got his attention. He stopped dancing and looked at me.

"Deondre this is Harry. Harry meet Deondre." They shook hands.

Deondre looked back spotting one of his old team members, "I've got to go, but we should catch up later." He walked away without a glance back.

"You know a lot of people."

"Not really. I'm thirsty." I grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him towards the concessions stand. Sofia found us along with Shavonne, my best friend since ninth grade, and Katie. We enjoyed the rest of the party until it hit midnight.

"We should go," I announced looking up at Harry who had his arms wrapped around my waist. "Someone has an early flight." He groaned and unwound his arms making sure to keep ahold of my hand. I waved at my friends as we walked away.

"You're staying with me right," Harry asked holding the passenger door for me. I stopped short in confusion before getting in the car. "Yeah you're staying with me." He nodded walking around to the driver's side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Harry had flown back to London two weeks ago. One Direction was now on tour, which meant our communication was nearly nonexistent. My mom had managed to get a day off work and decided we should go to Huntsville to meet with a popular wedding planner. I didn't think hiring one was necessary, but my mom was crazily stressed whilst planning her own wedding. Katie tagged along with us. She had nothing better to do.

We arrived at the small brick building after a thirty-minute drive. Getting out of the off-white Escalade I adjusted my purple maxi dress before walking inside. A smiling Hispanic woman greeted us. She stuck her hand out and introduced herself as Rosa Martinez. We each introduced ourselves before Rosa led us to her office telling her assistant to hold all of her calls.

"What date are you hoping for? I can have this put together by the end of August if you want a summer wedding." Rosa questioned as she took a seat in the black leather office chair. My mom and I took seats in the black plastic chairs on the other side of her desk and Katie in the lone chair against the wall.

"We're actually hoping for October fourteenth. He's busy with work all summer." I answered.

Rosa pouted, "Can he not take a week off?"

"He could try, but there would be a lot of angry fans," I answered with a snort. Katie laughed as well.

"She's engaged to a singer," my mom explained sounding annoyed.

Rosa's face lightened, "Anyone that I know?'

"Harry Styles from One Direction," I answered proudly.

Katie snorted, "She's so conceited about that." She was halfway right.

"My daughter loves him," Rosa gushed turning a silver picture frame to face us. In the picture was an elementary school aged girl wearing a One Direction shirt outside of an arena. "My husband and I bought her tickets for their tour."

"Which show?" I asked automatically smiling at the picture.

"The Los Angeles show August tenth. We'll be there visiting family." Rosa answered with a smile.

"Uh oh," Katie murmured as my eyes widened.

"Harry won't be here for your birthday dinner?" my mom asked sounding as shocked as I was.

"Apparently not," I answered pulling my cell phone out of my purse.

Katie shook her head, "Oh dear God that poor boy."

**Me: **So LA August 10?

**Harry: **Oh I was going to tell you love. We just found out ourselves.

**Me: **Okay, but what about my birthday?

**Harry: **I promise to make it up to you, but I have to go rehearse.

**Me: **Talk to you later?

**Harry: **I hope.

I stared at the text message with a small pout. Dating a member of a music sensation was hard. Granted I hadn't realized completely what I had signed up for when we made things official on my birthday last year, but his fame had already driven us apart once and we made a pact that it wouldn't happen again. Yet not being able to see all summer was not something I was looking forward to. The tour wouldn't end until September, which meant that Harry would be back just in time to say I do.

After our meeting with Rosa, Katie and I left Mom at home to go meet Shavonne and Sofia for lunch at Panera. I spotted them along some other friends at the longest table in the bakery.

"You're late," Shavonne informed me as I sat down my black designer bag which I splurged on during a shopping trip.

I shrugged, "We got held up at the planners. Hey Sofa." I smiled at my charismatic friend.

Sofia stood to hug me, "Hey."

"Have y'all ordered already," Katie asked. Bryn (my glasses wearing, brunette, professional fangirl, and aspiring singer friend) nodded in response to her question. Katie nodded and headed towards the counter. I followed her after a few more greetings.

"Justice how is the planning going?" Suzanna the not so ideal preacher's kid asked.

I wobbled my head slightly, "Technically I haven't started."

"Well when you do don't forget that the role of Maid of Honor goes to me," Shavonne commented.

"No," Sofia shook her head, "I deserve that title."

"What about me?" Katie piped in.

"You're new to the group," Bryn reminded her. We all nodded in agreement.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but I'm responsible for getting Harry and Justice together."

"I thought he nearly knocked her down at the airport," Suzanna commented in confusion. Her button nose scrunched up.

"He did, but she wouldn't have been there if I hadn't dragged her to London."

"She has a point," I agreed absentmindedly. Several glares turned my way. "What if we draw numbers? The two with the numbers closet to the one in my head wins."

"I'll be the referee," Suzanna volunteered. Reluctantly Sofia, Shavonne, and Katie agreed. In the end Katie and Sofia won by picking three and five with my number being four.

We finished up lunch and decided to go to Target. It was kind of our thing. As we entered the store I spotted Deondre. Choosing to ignore his existence, I continued talking to my friends as we walked towards the electronics section at the back of the store, but he spotted me as well.

"Hey," he said jogging to catch up with me.

I smiled politely," Hi." All of my friends knew him, except Katie who had heard many stories.

"We'll meet you there," Sofia informed me as they walked off. I shot daggers at their backs with my eyes.

"What are you doing later today?" he asked as I tried to walk off.

"Going bowling," I answered immediately.

"Can I come?"

I sighed, "Sure." Getting rid of him was obviously going to take some work.

That night I was at the local bowling alley along with Katie, Sofia, Shavonne, Taylor (my horse riding friend from a small town called Moulton), Tevin (my tall and lanky African American buddy who wore glasses), Chris Hulsey (the obnoxious one), and surprisingly Deondre.

"No, no, no." I chanted as the ball I was using rolled into the gutter. I turned from the lane to face my friends. "That's the second time in a row." It was unlimited game night and we had started our first game.

"Third time is the charm," Chris said sympathetically as Shavonne took her turn. I looked for a place to sit and pursed my lips when I realized the only available sit was beside Deondre. I shot Taylor a glare as I sat. She smiled apologetically, but didn't offer up her seat. It was awkward enough having him here, but sitting by him was a whole new level.

"Hey Justice look," Bryn gasped pointing to the projector screen hanging on the wall of the bowling lanes. One Direction's Kiss You music video was playing. I nodded and continued to scroll on my cellphone. "Did I miss something?" Bryn asked at my lack of enthusiasm.

"She's mad because he won't be here for her birthday," Katie explained.

"Selfish," Shavonne commented as Sofia took her turn.

My mouth popped open in shock, "It's not just my birthday. It also marks the day when we made things official."

Taylor shook her head, "I always thought you would end up with an athlete. Not some white guy who sings." Deondre chuckled and scooted closer to me. I guess he thought that she meant him. I stood angled myself so that I was facing Chris who was sitting on my left.

We continued to bowl. I came in last the first game. The second game I was almost the winner until Deondre got a strike in the last frame pushing me down to second place. By the third game I was hungry and it was late.

"Low key I could go for some Waffle House," Shavonne announced subtly as we stood by the shelf housing the bowling balls. I nodded in agreement.

As if she had heard us, Sofia asked if we all wanted to go to the Waffle House after this game. Everyone agreed, including Deondre unfortunately.

"Damn I can't get rid of him," I muttered.

"You know you don't want to," Taylor teased coming to stand by us. I rolled my eyes at her. "Let's be honest, if his ex wasn't a psycho you two wouldn't have broken up."

"More like if he wasn't a liar and his ex wasn't a psycho." I corrected her as my cell phone lit up. It was sitting on the sit I had once been occupying. I stepped forward, but Deondre had already grabbed it. He must have been stupid because he answered my phone. I snatched it away from him with a look of disgust, "Hello?"

"Justice?" Harry asked sounding confused.

"Yeah," I answered trying to walk away from all of the noise. "How did you know I was up?" It was almost three o'clock in the morning here.

"I saw your tweet. Who answered your phone?"

I rolled my eyes, "Uh no one important. How's the tour going?"

"Good," he answered slowly. "We're leave for the States in two weeks."

"Great," I said actually meaning it. If we were in the same country it would make communication a lot easier.

"We're about to go," Deondre informed me violating my personal space. I nodded at him, stepped back, and continued listening to Harry. Why hadn't he walked off already?

"…so now Louis has a large bruise on his forehead." Harry finished his story as I walked towards the exit.

"How did he get the bruise?" I asked. All I could remember from his story was that Zayn and Louis snuck to the roof of their hotel and Paul was looking for them for hours, but found them when there were pounding on the door trying to get back inside.

"When Paul opened the door he was standing behind it."

I shook my head, "You guys are weird." Katie looked at me curiously and I shook my head as we got in my car. "I met with a wedding planner today."

"How was it?"

"Informative," I sighed. "Apparently Fall weddings aren't too common."

"I'm sorry love. You know if we didn't have to tour we could have any day this summer."

"Yeah I know, but I'm driving so I'll talk to you later." We ended the conversation. My driving skills weren't perfect and adding a distraction would endanger lives.

"So why was your ex all over you?" Katie asked. I could tell she had been thinking it over for some time.

I shrugged, "No idea." It was true.

The next day I woke up in the afternoon to find Deondre in my house. He claimed that he came over to hang with my brothers, but I didn't believe it.

"You have mail on the kitchen table," Tyrique, my tall, skinny, and athletic brother, informed me as he searched for his basketball in the closet under the stairs. I walked into the kitchen and picked the small and thin package off of the table. I opened it curiously seeing as how I hadn't ordered anything. Inside were two tickets to Switzerland along with backstage passes to a certain concert. I squealed excitedly and rushed upstairs to retrieve my cell phone.

Katie answered on the first ring sounding groggy, "Hello?"

"Guess who has two tickets to Switzerland," I said in a singsong voice.

"No way," she could be heard sitting up.

I nodded as if she could see me, "Yep. We leave Wednesday." I informed her as I walked back down the stairs.

"You have the best fiancé in the world."

"He is pretty great. Talk to you later." I ended the call and pulled up my SMS app.

"Switzerland?" Deondre questioned. "You balling now, ain't you?"

Caleb, my other younger brother, chuckled, "Naw she got a baller."

"Oh she gold digging," Deondre chuckled as well. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Simple-minded people would never get far.

**Me: **OMG! Two tickets you are the best. I can't wait to see you J

**Harry: **Did they arrive already?

**Me: **Yep. See you in a little over 48 hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It was midnight Wednesday morning and I was aboard a plan accompanied by Katie. She gripped the armrest nervously.

"I don't know why I fly so much when I don't like it," she commented.

"You're stupid," I suggested. Katie rolled her eyes and continued to slowly rock with nerves. I reached for my cell phone and powered it off. My battery tended to die quickly. The "buckle your seatbelts" sign lit up. Katie's hands were shaking ridiculously. "Are you okay? You've never been this nervous before."

"Pretty sure it's a combination of flying and seeing Niall," she answered firmly. I watched her carefully for any signs of sickness during takeoff, but she managed to mellow out some. We had a fourteen-hour flight ahead of us so I figured it was a good idea to get comfortable.

Halfway through the flight Katie gasped and turned to me, "You know what would suck?" I looked at her questioningly. "If Harry's fans are waiting for you at the airport, but they probably aren't. Things have cooled down some." She was right about things cooling off. I no longer received daily death threats, more like weekly ones. My follower count was still rising on Twitter, but that didn't bother me. Tabloids seemed to completely ignore me now, which I did not mind. Things were a lot better.

So I thought they were. I cursed under breath as we exited the airport being led by a security guard. It was nine o'clock in the morning. Katie was right this did suck. I just didn't understand why me flying to see Harry was such a big deal. They screamed for my attention, but I kept my head down and feet moving forward.

"I hope they don't post these pictures," Katie groaned looking down at her black vintage tee and denim skinny jeans. "I look awful," she complained tugging at her freshly trimmed, shoulder length, brunette hair.

"Look at me," I waved at hand at myself. I was wearing faded mid-thigh length shorts and a purple razor back tank from Rue 21 with graphic Converse. An elastic headband was holding back my shoulder length, dark brown, and curly hair.

"You look okay," Katie shrugged. She wasn't one to hurt people's feelings, but I knew her tails. "At least we slept on the plane." She was chipper as the security guard opened the door of the black SUV. She climbed in first stopping mid-step.

"Katie," I groaned pushing past her. The backseat wasn't empty however. There was a bouquet of flowers, a small and plush teddy bear, and a card. I climbed inside and picked up the card to read.

_Consider this phase one of me making up for missing your birthday. –Love Harry_

"He deserves husband of the year and you guys aren't even married yet," Katie laughed finally climbing inside. I simply nodded in agreement. Her words were similar to her response last year when Harry introduced me to his sister Gemma and then turned us loose with his credit card for my birthday. Katie had called him boyfriend of the year and we definitely hadn't defined the relationship.

When we arrived at the hotel and checked into our rooms, the boys were at rehearsal. I would be sharing a room with Harry, of course, and Katie had her own room close by. I entered the hotel room and instantly dropped my black designer bag on the floor of the first room, which was set-up something like a living room. There was a small peach sofa, television, and cherry wood coffee table. I walked to the opened door straight ahead where the comfy looking bed was located. Harry's black suitcase was sprawled in the middle of the floor, unzipped, and bursting with clothes. I sighed as I picked up the mess. Sometimes the boy could be a total slob.

After finally straightening the place up, I bent over my own suitcase intent on showering and changing clothes. The door opened and I heard several familiar voices.

"America," Zayn's voice ranged in my ears. I turned quickly to look back at him. He stood there arms outstretched with a goofy grin on his face. "Vas happening?"

I laughed, "Hey Zayn." I looked behind him where Liam, Louis, and Harry stood. "Hey Lou, Liam."

"No special hello for me?" Harry asked pushing past Zayn to kiss my cheek.

"No one wants to see your hello," Louis commented causing my face to heat up and Liam to shake his head.

"We're going to get lunch. Are you coming?" Liam asked.

I grimaced, "Uh I'm pretty tired."

"You can sleep later," Louis said grabbing my hand.

"Let's go America," Zayn grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

"Guys let her sleep," Liam ordered them, but they ignored him. Daddy Direction wasn't always in control.

I looked back at Harry for assistance but he seemed to be going along with it. You would think that by now I'd be use to this.

"Okay America you choose," Zayn decided. "Where do you want to go?"

"To sleep," I mumbled with a small frown. Louis pulled his sassy smirk while Zayn shook his head. Harry chuckled, but still hadn't rescued me from his insane friends. "Come on guy we can grab something to eat together after the concert tonight." I was basically begging.

"That sounds like a fair trade," Liam agreed. "Plus we'll have more time to talk."

"It's not that I don't care about you being tired," Louis informed me. "It's just that if you stay behind that means Harry will stay behind then I'll be stuck with these two."

"Harry's not going to…" I trailed off realizing he was right. I sighed heavily, "Fine." Liam chuckled as I gave in. Louis and Zayn released me starting a new discussion. Liam followed them. Harry took a hold of my hand and led me forward. "By the way, you were no help."

"What?" he asked confused. I nodded towards the other three, "I knew you were going to give in." I rolled my eyes, "You're a pushover love and they know it."

"Hmmm, that must be why I agreed to marrying you." I pretended to think as Harry opened the car door.

He clutched at his heart, "Ow that hurt." I shrugged my shoulders and climbed in. It didn't occur to me until we reached the fast-food joint that two people were missing.

"Um guys where's Niall and Katie?"

"Somewhere together I'm assuming," Louis answered. There was ninety-nine point nine percent chance that he was right. Niall and Katie had been attached at the hip since they met. Sometimes they were worse than Harry and me. "Are those two a couple?"

"They haven't actually DTR yet," I answered.

"What?" Zayn and Louis asked simultaneously.

"I didn't get it at first either," Harry assured them.

I sighed, "DTR meaning to define the relationship. You know the talk you have when you're clarifying if there is an actual relationship or if you're just friends who are too close for your own good."

"Did you two have a talk like that?" Zayn asked sounding intrigued.

I looked at Harry as he shrugged, "Not really," I frowned. "Harry isn't very romantic."

"You just keep hitting where it hurts," Harry said while clutching his chest once again.

I shrugged, "Well saying 'I think you want to be my girlfriend' does not a romantic gesture make." Zayn and Louis burst into laughter.

"You're mean when you're sleepy," Harry grumbled. He was right. When I was suffering from a lack of sleep I was not the most pleasant person to be around.

"You have to spend the rest of your life with that," Louis made a facial expression that could only be described as sass.

Liam chuckled, "I tried to take his place, but apparently he loves her too much." He said as I laid my head on Harry's shoulder leaning into his side.

"We can trade now," Harry offered causing the guys to laugh.

"Ha ha ha ha," I pretended to laugh with a straight face before flipping him off and closing my eyes drifting off to sleep.

After the concert that night we went directly to the hotel. I changed into my pajama clothes and basically jumped in bed. Harry chuckled as he seductively removed his shirt distracting me momentarily from my lack of sleep.

"Nuh uh," I shook my head as he approached the bed. He stopped and looked at me curiously, "Not going to happen tonight sir." He shrugged and cut off the light.

I woke up in the morning to a soft kiss on my forehead. I sighed refusing to open my eyes.

"It's time to wake up," Harry gently pushed my side. "We have to go to the next city."

I groaned, "Five more minutes." But I knew that was impossible. Management did not budge on the schedule, so I pushed back the covers and got out of bed. Within twenty minutes I was showered, dressed, and ready to check out. Of course I had on a pair of skinny jeans, plain black V-neck, and my favorite graphic Converse. It wasn't until Harry and I joined everyone else outside that I realized the weird wardrobe similarity.

"Whoa you two match," Katie pointed out causing me to look over at Harry who was also wearing skinny jeans, Converse, and a plain black V-neck. "That's either really cute or extremely creepy. I'm not sure yet."

"This is weird," Harry commented pulling his gray beanie onto his head.

Zayn looked at us and shook his head, "You two are weird."

"What are you talking about?" Louis asked. "Harry is dressed completely different. Just look at his hair." He shook his head and climbed on the tour bus after Zayn and Liam. I followed and was immediately pulled to a corner by Katie.

"What the-," I started. She shushed me and looked around to make sure none of the buys were paying attention.

"Niall totally kissed me last night," she hissed. My eyes widened in surprise. "It was out of the blue. We were walking and then he stopped, grabbed my face, and planted one on me."

"Oh that's cool," I shrugged trying to walk away.

"Cool?" Katie asked grabbing my arm. "It was the most magical moment of my life," she said in a highly creepy voice. I laughed with fear and pulled myself away. Thankfully Harry was entering the bus and pulled me towards the red built-in sectional. Katie sat down a few places away. Her face became bright red hen Niall made his entrance. He looked at her and smiled secretively, but didn't see by her.

We had been driving for almost thirty minutes. Katie and Niall were avoiding each other at all cost. When Louis asked where they disappeared to the night before both of their faces reddened and they looked away.

"Wait," Liam sat up from his seat at the small dining table. "What happened there?"

"Nothing," they said too quickly.

"Something happened," Harry looked between their faces.

"Oh just tell them," I rolled my eyes scrolling through my phone.

Louis looked at me momentarily, "Tell us what?"

Zayn frowned, "What don't I know?"

Liam folded him arms, "Niall do tell."

Louis gasped, "You kissed," he accused knowingly. I stifled a laugh. Harry glanced at me. I nodded answering his silent question and a goofy smile came across his face.

"You're right Louis that must be it," Liam agreed.

"Oh man," Zayn commented as Niall started to speak, but they didn't give him a chance. After several minutes of the boys hassling the awkward pair I stepped in to their rescue.

"Okay guys leave them alone," I said putting away my phone.

"We're not done discussing this," Louis pointed at Niall sternly.

"Look at those two. I swear I have to start bringing Perrie with me." Zayn said looking at Harry and me. We were sitting in corner seat taking pictures on both of our phones. I pulled mine down to my view after our tenth picture to look through them. As I scrolled I came across one where Harry kissed my cheek. It was cute so I uploaded it to Instagram. While searching for more pictures to upload my phone beeped signaling that I had a text message.

**Mom: **Rosa wants to video chat with you.

My laptop was on the bus. I stood to retrieve it and headed to the back where the bunks were after showing Harry the text. Within five minutes Rosa and I were logged onto Google Chat.

"Justice," she greeted me. "I'm so glad I caught you at a good hour and I hope you're enjoying your trip. We need to discuss location. Now I know that you two want to have this event in the States so your family can come, but where exactly. I'm thinking Huntsville, Madison, or Birmingham. Even Atlanta is a good option."

"Oh," I didn't know how to respond. "Well, um, hold on Rosa let me get Harry." I left the laptop where I had it sitting in a bunk and walked to the front of the bus. Harry was nodding off. I tapped his shoulder. "Can you come back here? It won't take long I promise." That was lie.

"American what are you doing?" Zayn asked attracting the other guys' attention.

"Wedding plans," I said tugging on Harry's hand. He stood and followed me.

"Have fun," Louis called after us.

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a pervert." I called back to him. "Hey Rosa sorry about that."

Harry waved at the camera, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

Rosa smiled, "Nice to meet you as well. As I was telling Justice we need to discuss location. Now I thinking somewhere know like Huntsville, Birmingham, Atlanta, or Nashville." _Nashville?_ I thought to myself. When did we discuss Nashville? "The decision is ultimately up to you."

"I like Nashville," Harry said looking at me. "What about you?"

"Nashville would be nice," I answered.

"Great," Rosa smiled. "Next we'll have to discuss the guest list. Justice have you started looking for a dress?"

I looked down shamefully, "Not yet, but I will today." _What?_ I knew didn't understand my words either as Harry looked at me curiously. I had to get off this chat before I agreed to anything else.

"Great, I'll let you two go now." Rosa ended the chat.

Harry looked at me, "Why did you tell her that?"

"I couldn't stop myself. I really did want to go look at the store while you guys are rehearsing today."

"I think you just like to shop."

I smiled, "I'm good at it." I said before kissing him.

"Uh hmm," Zayn cleared his throat. "I need to sleep." He climbed into one of the empty bunks.

"Me too," Harry said lying down. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I guess I was supposed to nap too, but I could use a few extra hours.

"I better not hear any baby making music," Zayn warned before drifting off. They could be the worse sometimes. I usually chalked it up to details I didn't want to know that Harry shared.

When we got to the hotel we checked in, grabbed our luggage, and the boys headed off to rehearsals. I was sitting on the foot of the bed when Harry rushed into the room.

"I forgot my wallet," he said grabbing it off the desk. "Paul has a security personal waiting for you and Katie if you're still going out."

I nodded, "Yeah, we're just going to go look at a few stores. I'll do a little window shopping." I hinted.

Harry opened the door, "Sounds like fun. I'll call you when we're done."

"It sucks being a broke college student," I pouted. My tactics were low, but I never asked Harry to buy me anything. Whenever I shopped it was with my own money. Might as well try out this whole _what's mine is yours_ thing.

Harry stopped and sighed. He pulled one of many credit cards out of his wallet and extended it towards me. When I went to grab it, he snatched it away. "Just don't max it out, because I know you can."

My arms folded across my chest, "You make it sound like I have a shopping problem." Harry gave me a stern look. "I won't," I promised.

"Please only buy what you absolutely need. We are trying to travel light love." He extended the card again, but pulled it away as soon as I reached for it.

"Harry," annoyance filled my voice.

He shook his, "Do you absolutely need it right now?" he asked and Katie walked in the room.

"Nope," she said swiftly turning on her heels.

"Kates wait," I called after.

She shook her head pacing in the hallway, "I don't want to hear it."

"You don't want to hear what?" I asked confused, but she didn't answer. I shrugged and turned my attention back to Harry. "Don't worry about it," I said grabbing my small over the shoulder purse and headed for the door.

"Alright," he caved. "Take care of it okay. That one is my favorite."

I snatched the card before he could change his mind, "Thank you Haz." I kissed his cheek. "You're the best. I love you." I bounded out of the room grabbing Katie's arm and pulling her towards the elevator.

"Is that what I think it is?" Katie asked sounding excited.

I nodded, "Given by Mr. Styles himself." I said securing the precious plastic in my purse.

"He's never going to get that back is he"

"He will until the wedding and then it's mine," I shrugged. Katie shook her head in amusement.

We had been to three stores and I only had a purple beanie, silver flats, and a hot pink blazer, but it was all on sale (sort of). We had entered the fourth store, a family boutique, when the cutest toddler ran past me. She reminded me of my baby cousin Za'Kari, who Harry adored, and Lux, who I pretty much spoiled. Her mother was chasing after her so I stepped in front of the child to block her path.

"Maura no," the mom fussed. "You don't run away from me." She looked up at me, "Thank you."

I smiled, "No problem. She's a cutie." I waved at the little girl. Kids were my life. There were a few One Direction fans around with their cameras out, but I was doing my best to ignore them. "May I hold her?" I asked like the weirdo that I am.

"Sure," the woman agreed so I knelt down and picked up brunette Maura. A smile came across her face. "Wow she usually doesn't do too well with strangers. I'm Bethany by the way," she extended her hand and I shifted her daughter to my left arm so I could shake it.

"I'm Justice and this is my friend Katie."

Bethany smiled politely, "Are you two some sort of celebrities." She motioned towards the surprisingly silent fangirls.

"No," Katie chuckled. "More like Justice snatched up a celebrity. While I'm still trying to decipher his feelings." She sounded bitter.

Bethany nodded, "Is it like this often?"

"Yes," I answered automatically.

She laughed slightly, "Well I should get back to my shop. Women look for wedding dresses year round." I handed Maura over to her.

"You own a dress shop?" Katie asked the question that was in my head.

"Yes, is either one of you getting married?"

"I am," I answered softly trying to make sure no one overheard. Bethany nodded and motioned for us to follow her. We were headed to the dressing rooms, but we continued past them. "Where are we going?"

"They won't follow you into the alley," Bethany informed me.

The dress shop was small and filled with gorgeous gowns. Some were designer, some weren't, but they were all one of the kind. The three of us shifted through racks until Katie came across I gorgeous lace dress with purple stash.

"You have to try this on," she urged. I agreed without hesitation. Bethany helped me. When I came out of the dressing room the breaths of Katie, Bethany, and the two assistants caught. "Justice, that is your dress." Katie said as I turned to look in the mirror. She was right. The dress was perfect for me. It was my dream dress.

"I want it," I breathed. "But it has to be shipped to the States." I was sticking with most traditions.

"Congratulations," Bethany smiled warmly at me. I felt myself smile back as I looked at my reflection. I kept the dress on for thirty minutes before going back into the dressing room and changing into my clothes. Hopefully Harry would consider the charge as being needed, because that dress was mine.

**A Baby Makes Three**

No this is not what you think. Justice Neloms, girlfriend of Harry Styles, was seen yesterday holding a small girl in a Swiss store. Several pictures and videos of the event have been posted by fans. You see in the picture below, she looks quite content and motherly holding the little girl that she met that day. Not mention the thousands of pictures of her holding Baby Lux. Could a baby be the next step for this couple? We don't know, but it must be on someone's brain.

I shook my head at the tabloid and put it back on the newspaper stand. Today was the boys' off day. Harry and I, along with Lux, were out in the town. There was security personnel of course. Harry hadn't asked how much I spent yesterday and I didn't feel the need to divulge that information. It would just have to be a surprise.

We were playing with Lux and enjoying the day. I had taken the little girl into my arms when Harry's phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and groaned. It must have been management.

"I'm sorry love we have to go back to the hotel," Harry announced.

I pouted, "Why? We're having so much fun." It was true. Being in the park with Lux was better than being cooped up in a hotel room.

"There's a magazine interviewer waiting on me," he answered sounding as sad as I was. He reached for my hand as we headed back to the car.

When we go into the hotel lobby Lou, One Direction's stylist, was passing by. "I didn't expect you guys to be back." She sounded surprised as I handed over Lux.

"Interview," Harry explained walking towards the elevator. Lou nodded her head and continued on her way. "This shouldn't take long," Harry informed me as I opened the room door.

"I know. It's just that I haven't had a lot of time with you." I sighed turning to face him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "We'll have the rest of the day," he promised.

I toyed with the collar of his shirt, "I hope so." I looked directly into his eyes. Mentally willing him to catch on to what I was saying.

His green eyes brightened, "Oh," he said before kissing me. I took a step back into the room and he followed never breaking the kiss. Things were getting heated quickly when I pulled away.

"You have an interview to go to" I reminded him.

Harry groaned, "Really?" he looked down and shook his head. "No more than thirty minutes and I'll be back."

"Mm hmm," I bite my bottom lip hiding my smile as he walked out of the room. I decided to shower. Afterwards I dressed in my Victoria's Secret pajama shorts and a black camisole. Katie stopped by unexpectedly as I finger combed through my wet hair.

"Oh my gosh we did it!" she nearly yelled.

I gasped, "You had sex with Niall?"

Katie shook her head rapidly, "No, no, no! We defined the relationship! We're dating officially!" She was panicked.

"Oh," I was disappointed as I sent a text message to Harry.

**Me: **It's so cold in this room. I need something to warm me up ;)

Katie folded her arms, "Why did your mind instantly go there? Oh my gosh did you and Harry just…"

I cut her off, "No. Don't ask. So how did his revelation come about?"

"Well, he was headed to the interview and said 'I hope this ends quick so I can go to lunch with my girlfriend'. I replied with 'Is that what I am?' and he said yeah."

"Wow, it only took a year." I teased. "Congrats kiddo welcome to the life of no privacy. Soon your followers will increase and your desire to tweet will decrease. Every little thing you do will be analyzed. Some will hate you and some will love you."

"You're being dramatic." Katie rolled her eyes as I got a Twitter notification.

** 1DLover24: **I'm accepting Harry_Styles and JayQuin94 but I swear if they have a baby!

I held my phone up so that Katie could see the tweet. She took my phone to read it more carefully.

"You're having a baby?" she gasped.

"No," I snatched back the phone. "I'm just giving you an example of what it's like."

Katie sighed, "Well I remember what you went through, but we're keeping it low-key for now." She looked down at her iPhone. "Niall wants to grab lunch." She waved and walked out of the room. I waved back before going to sit on the bed and watch TV. Harry came into the room minutes later.

"Hey," I smiled crawling on my knees to the edge of the bed to give him a hug. "How was the interview?"

"It was an interview," he said before kissing me.

I pulled back, "It took an hour."

"Mm hmm," he was not in a talking kind of mood as he pulled me closer to him.

"Um, I'm not really feeling it anymore," I smiled politely and blinked rapidly. It was fun to mess with him.

Harry's eyes were smoldering. He gripped the top of my legs and smirked. "Tease," he muttered before lifting me so that I fell on my back on the bed.

"I hate when you do that," I huffed as he leaned down and kissed me. This time I didn't pull away. I was done with the teasing for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Katie and I were back home. It had been two weeks and I was busy with wedding plans. My dress had come in. I tried it on for my mom causing us to have an emotional moment. One Direction was finish with their European leg of the tour. Today we were driving to Nashville to look at different locations.

"What about an outdoor wedding?" Katie asked.

Rosa smiled, "An outdoor wedding in the fall? That's a good idea."

"Event planning is my future career," Katie shrugged nonchalantly.

"But we have to be prepared for rain," my mom reminded us all.

"Yes Tiffany you are correct," Rosa agreed as we pulled up to a quant building with window glass walls. "Now this building would be great. You get the feeling of being outdoors with the warmth of being inside."

I looked around, "I like it."

"How would we set it up?" my mom was asking all of the questions. Rosa went into her explanation. We continued looking at locations for two more hours before heading back to Alabama. I was sitting in the backseat of Rosa's black Lexus with Katie. She was browsing on her phone.

"Uh oh," she said suddenly as her eyes widened.

"What?" I asked curiously.

Katie shook her head, "Just something Niall said." But she was lying. I could tell.

When we finally go to my home in Decatur, Katie basically pushed me out of the car and into my upstairs bedroom. She closed the door before looking back at me.

"You may want to sit down," she advised. Slowly I took my seat fearing for the worse. "Okay so there are some pictures of Harry on the internet."

"Shocker," I rolled my eyes.

Katie shook her head opening my laptop and pulling up a website. **Harry the Womanizer** the headline read with two recent pictures of Harry. The first one was of him and Taylor Swift talking outside somewhere. The second was of him and Caroline Flack, but she was a little too close for comfort.

"What the…" I grabbed the laptop and started scrolling. There were several articles on different sites claiming that Harry had been spotted back to back with these two women. Harry had a bad reputation as a womanizer which kind of died down when our relationship came out. I turned to Twitter hoping for something.

** JaJagirlie: **Does this mean that Harry_Styles and JayQuin94 aren't together?

** MixingDirection: **Maybe JayQuin94 isn't Harry's beard.

Katie patted my shoulder sympathetically, "I'm sure there's an explanation."

"I know there is. It's just that I can't believe they keep writing this stuff." It was ridiculous the things people said. They loved to make celebrities out as the bad guys.

** JayQuin94: **Does this look the face of a womanizer /p/gh9Z49b1

Katie looked at the tweet I made, "Yeah that'll shut them up." The sarcasm reeked her voice. I pursed my lips and exhaled through my nostrils.

The next day Harry had a radio interview that was streaming. It was six o'clock in the morning and I was listening on my laptop. Katie had spent a night and she was complaining about the noise.

"Justice," she whined.

"You know what I will slap you," I warned her. She got quiet as Max Smith, radio personality, asked yet another question.

"Harry what's up with the womanizer reports?" he asked. Katie and I inhaled sharply.

Harry sighed, "I don't know man."

"There are pictures of you with two different women less than twenty-four hours apart. You've got to get control man."

"Don't believe everything you see," Harry countered sounding angry.

Max chuckled, "Weren't there pictures of you and your supposed girlfriend a few weeks ago? You go through a lot of women." Now I was getting angry.

"I have a fiancée mate," Harry argued. It was quiet. Worldwide people had taken in a breath and forgotten to exhale.

"You're engaged?" Max sounded surprised. It was probably a shocker to everyone who heard.

"Yeah mate. The wedding is after the tour." Harry answered. He sounded calmer, but I could tell he was still upset.

"Congratulations, I hope it all goes well."

"Thanks."

Katie sat up in bed, "Did he just tell the world that you're getting married?" I nodded pulling out my cell phone to send Harry a quick text message.

**Me: **Well I guess that secret it out…

**Harry: **Not now.

**Me: **Aw L I worked so hard to make you smile.

**Harry: **Sorry love J

**Me: **That's better. Sorry about the interview.

**Harry: **It's okay.

He called me after the interview was done. We talked for a few hours before he had to go to rehearsal. I showered, dressed in a multicolored maxi dress, and went to pick up Za'Kari from my aunt's, Chelle, house. One of my child cousins was having a birthday party at Chuckie Cheese's. Chelle had to work so I volunteered to take Kari. When we pulled into the parking lot I unbuckled her from her princess booster seat and watched as the three year old climbed out of the car. She reached for the small gift bag and I handed it to her.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep," Kari smiled as we walked inside the kids' paradise. I spotted my family setting up three tables with birthday party decorations and walked over to them.

"Hey Jay," my older cousin Crystal greeted me as she set-up the table. "Hey Kari," she handed me a cup of tokens. Kari set the gift bag down and we went to the play area where I spotted my little cousins and their parents having fun. Kari wasn't interested in arcade games. She wanted to play in the ball pin. I took off her black sandals and pulled off out my phone to take pictures. Eventually I became aware of the teenage girls who had strayed from the mall, which was next door. They were taking pictures for reasons unknown. When I picked Kari up out of the ball pin after she said that she was done playing, a small girl around seven came up to me.

"Justice can I have a picture?" she asked in a small voice. I couldn't refuse her so I knelt down and looked at the camera her mom was holding. After the picture was taken another girl walked up to me. She was most likely a pre-teen. "I can't take too many guys." I announced hitching Kari onto my hip. Several pictures later I had escaped the crowd and was headed to arcade games with Kari.

"Basketball," she said pointing to a game. "I wanna play," she said excitedly.

I laughed, "Okay." I set her down and watched her go. I took a picture of her holding a basketball and sent it to Harry.

**Me: **I think she looks like a pro lol.

**Harry: **Kari! I miss her sometimes more than you love.

**Me: **Well thanks.

The birthday party lasted two hours and then we were gone. Unfortunately two hours was long enough for fans and paps to find me. I always thought paps didn't exist in Decatur, but apparently they did and they sold their pictures to blogs and tabloids. I panicked seeing the crowd and decided to call the security guard that Harry used whenever he came to visit. He showed up thirty minutes later and made a path through the crowd to my car.

"Justice is Harry a womanizer?" someone asked.

"Is it true that you're engaged?" came another question. I kept my head, Kari on my hip, and feet forward. Mike, the guard, opened the driver's door for me. I climbed in and reached into the backseat to securely buckle Kari into her seat. Even after I started the ignition people were crowded around my car. Mike was doing his best to push them back. As I waited for enough space to pull off, Harry called.

"Oh my gosh your fans are crazy," I said in a rush.

"Huh?" he was confused.

"They found me and now I can't drive off," I explained getting annoyed.

"Did you call…" Harry started but I cut him off.

"Yes, I called Mike and he's doing the best that he can." I watched as a large space was finally made and Mike nodded for me to drive away. "Finally," I muttered pulling off as fast as possible. I didn't want to give them a chance to get in their cars and follow me.

Harry sighed, "Is Kari okay?"

"Yeah she's fine, She's likes the attention." I answered as I put the call on speaker. A fan once tried to run over Kari, which caused me to break-up with Harry. Every since then I was really nervous about taking her out in public places where they were bound to show up. Harry was even upset about it. "Say hi to Harry, Kari."

"Hi Harry," Kari said in her sweet voice.

"Hello Kari," Harry responded. "Did you have fun today?"

"I went on the slide," Kari answered. She liked Harry, especially since he bought her a Barbie car for Christmas.

"That sounds like fun," Harry was so good with kids. He would make a great father, someday.

"Jay Jay," Kari called for my attention.

I glanced in my rearview mirror at her, "Yeah?"

"I want ice cream," she informed me. Harry laughed. Kari was probably the only person in the world who could eat as much as Niall and never gain weight.

"Well let's go get ice cream." I answered causing Harry to laugh even more. He was probably shaking his head at the way that I gave into the toddlers wants.

"I have to go. I love you." He was ending the conversation.

"Love you too," and the call ended. We talked more since he was in the States. Yet it still seemed like I never had enough time. Of course that would soon be changing with the wedding in October, our two-week honeymoon, and moving into the flat Harry picked out in London.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The week before my birthday I flew out to LA, along with Katie, to catch One Direction in concert and spend some time with Harry. When we arrived at the hotel it was early in the morning, but that did not stop the fans. There was even a guard with us, but they kept trying. It was like the craziness hyped up a notch since news of the engagement broke.

"Justice," they called and I refused to look. I wouldn't fall for that trick after what happened to Chuckie Cheese pictures when I tried to be nice.

"I like your new cover," someone called referring to the Little Mix medley Katie forced me into. We had uploaded it last week. Even that compliment wouldn't get me to stop. I kept my head down and feet moving forward as usual, especially since I brought Kari with me on this trip. She was on my hip trembling from all of the people pushing up against her.

"It's okay," I whispered to her clutching her tighter as I started to regret this idea. My aunt went out of town with Terrence, her son, for his travel basketball team and I volunteered to keep Kari. Maybe I should have canceled my trip to LA, but it was too late now. So we kept moving on the LA sidewalk. Unfortunately the crowd was so massive that the driver had to drop us off at the corner. They were blocking the road.

When we finally reached the hotel I let a sigh as Paul came into view. All of the fans were scared of him. He took nothing from no one, except the boys occasionally. Harry was waiting as well. He took Kari out of my arms and clutched my hand rescuing me from the crazies. I was forever grateful.

"Crazy," Kari shook her head once we reached the elevator. We all laughed.

"Did you like the crazy Kari?" Harry asked her bouncing her playfully. She shook her head with the cutest frown.

** KatieJatieBatie: **Why do I travel with JayQuin94? That was crazy. /p/h8j9dR1

I looked at Katie who was still silently going to work on her phone. She looked up as if she felt my glare on her. I held up my phone so that the tweet and the picture of the mob could be seen. She shrugged her shoulders unapologetically.

I sighed in relief as the elevator doors slid open and Harry led the way to our room. "I need a nap."

"No nap Jay Jay," Kari shook her head.

Harry chuckled, "Kari has spoken." He spun her around once and opened the door. "Plus Lou is taking Lux out and she wants you to come along."

I groaned throwing myself onto the bed, "But I'm so tired and Rosa wants to meet sometime either today or tomorrow."

Harry sat Kari on her feet, "You will get a nap love. I promise. Just not now." He gave me a quick peek before turning to Kari. "I have to go we'll play later okay." Kari nodded and waved as he walked out of the door.

"Bye Harry," she called after him. I looked at the cute toddler and rolled my eyes. There was no way she would let me nap in peace. My only option was to take her out. I unzipped my suitcase, which was packed with Kari's things and mine. I decided to dress her in a cute polka dot tutu style skirt with a black t-shirt that said "Sweet Like a Cupcake" in icing pink script. I pushed her dark curly hair back with a matching headband and slid the silver slippers onto her feet. Then I changed into denim skinny jeans, navy American Eagle polo, and black Toms. My hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail and I had eyeliner to hide the bags from my lack of sleep.

"Justice," Lou smiled as Kari and I stepped off the elevator in the hotel lobby. Lux was in her stroller. She smiled at me.

"Hey," I hugged Lou before tickling Lux. "This is my baby cousin Kari. Say hi Kari." I pushed the suddenly shy girl forward. She was hiding behind my legs.

"Oh, she's cute. Ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out of the hotel. Most of the fans had left, but there were still some left. They screamed a little spotting Lou and Lux, who told them to shush as Kari reached over to cover a girl's mouth while being in my arms. That caused Lou and me to laugh and the fans found it adorable.

We found a playhouse to Lux and Kari's delight. We watched them closely as they played nonstop.

"Are you bringing her to the concert tonight?" Lou asked me.

"I'm not sure," I answered. The boys had three shows in LA and each one was sold out. The first was that night, Monday, and then they had an appearance and performance on Ellen Tuesday. Wednesday was an off day. Thursday was the second show. Friday was a signing at some music store. Saturday was the third show and Sunday was the off day slash preparation for traveling to Canada. "I think I might take her to Ellen and Saturday."

"If it helps, I'm bringing Lux. They seem to really hit it off." Lou smiled looking as the girl played together. "I bet they could take over the show together."

I laughed, "I think they could. Kari likes to be in control." It was true. She was the bossiest toddler I knew. That was partially my fault. I just couldn't say no to her.

The girls played for another hour before we went to lunch. We were joined by Anne who thought Kari was the cutest thing like her son did.

"Aw she's so adorable," Anna smiled at Kari who was concerting on the food in front of her. "Where have you been hiding her?"  
I laughed, "Away from the craziness."

Anne nodded, "Smart girl."

"Wow look her eat," Lou sounded surprised.

"I'm pretty sure she can take on Niall." I added. "Just don't let him know I said that." We all laughed and finished lunch. Then we were break at the hotel in time to catch the boys coming back from rehearsal.

"Hey America," Zayn slung his arm around my shoulders as we walked into the hotel. "What ever happened to my Christmas present?"

I shook my head, "That was eight months ago."

"That doesn't mean anything," Zayn countered.

"Zayn doesn't forget about presents," Liam agreed.

"No one gets a present until I get one," Louis announced. I shook my head at all of them. Kari was in Harry's arm chewing on Cheetos. Niall tried to take one and she jerked the bag away with a frown, which caused everyone to laugh. "I think Niall's found his match."

"Kari can definitely take him on," Harry agreed.

"We'll see about that," Niall eyed the girl as the elevator doors slid close.

Katie laughed, "Please don't get beat up by a toddler. It's not very attractive."

That night Kari was with me backstage wearing a 1D t-shirt and singing along as best she could. When Little Things started she shushed everyone. This girl knew good music.

_(Zayn)_

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me._

_But bear this in mind it was meant to be._

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheek._

_And it all makes sense to me._

_(Liam)_

_I know you never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile._

_You never loved your stomach or thighs._

_The dimples at your back and the bottom of your spine, but I love them endlessly._

_(Zayn)_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth._

_But if I do it's true. It's you they add up to. _

_I'm in love with you and all your little things._

_(Louis)_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea._

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep._

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep._

_And I love them endlessly._

_(Harry)_

_I know you never loved the sound of your voice on tape._

_You never want to know how much you weigh._

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans, but you're perfect to me._

They finished the song with possibly the loudest applause coming from Kari. They took an intermission and came rushing off stage. Kari jumped up and down holding up her hand. Liam, Louis, Niall, and Zayn bent down to high five her on their way to the dressing room. Harry stopped and knelt down.

"Did you like it?" she nodded with a smile. "Alright," he high fived her as well before running off.

"She has them all wrapped around her little fingers," Katie commented. "How did she do it?"

I folded my arms in thought, "I think it's the cuteness thing. No one can resist it." The boys rushed past us back onto stage. The music for C'mon C'mon started. Katie and I sang along. It was one of our favorites off of the Take Me Home album.

"The one that I came with she had to go. But you look amazing standing alone. So c'mon c'mon move a little closer now. C'mon c'mon ain't no way your walking now. C'mon c'mon show me what you're all about."

_(One Direction)_

_Yeah! I've been watching you all night._

"Oh how the tables have turned," Katie joked. I laughed and continued to jam to the music. In front of me Kari was dancing. "Wow I thought you had Shakira hips. Now I see where you learned it from."

"Blame that on Aerial," I shook my head. By the end of the concert Kari was tired out. Poor girl, she had no idea how much energy it took to be a fan.

The Ellen show taping was fun, but I was thankful for Wednesday. That was until Rosa called asking for the guest list. Harry said the names of the people he wanted to invite were written down and on the nightstand. While he was showering and Kari was with Lou, I picked up the list and scanned. I scoffed when I saw Justin Bieber. I was not a Belieber. The rest of them names appeared to be okay until I saw one that made my eyes widened and mouth pop open.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and took in my shocked expression, "I know you don't like him, but Justin Bieber is a cool guy." He joked.

"There is no way in hell that I'm sending Caroline Flack an invitation to our wedding." I folded my arms letting my attitude take over.

Harry was shaking his hair, "We're friends."

"Friends who slept together," I reminded him.

"Justice, that's in the past."

"Oh well in that case I'll just invite my ex. We had sex, but that's in the past."

He shook his head, "That's different. Caroline and I never actually dated."

I stared at him in disbelief, "Why are you pushing this?"

Harry slipped on a shirt, "If I'm contributing then I should have some say."

I sighed with slight laughter, "So this is about the money? You offered to pay for everything."

"No, you know that's not it." Harry tried to explain, but I was on a rant.

I began to pace, "It's bad enough that your fans call me a gold digger, but now you too." I was being ridiculous, but he had to see my point.

"I'm not calling you that," Harry took a step towards me.

"Because you know it's not true."

"Do I?" I stopped pacing and stepped back. "Wait love that's not what I meant."

I shook my head, "Naw, it's okay. I shouldn't have agreed to marry a womanizer anyways. It was only a matter of time before you found a way out." The hurt washed over his face as I realized how bad my words stung. I stepped forward and reached out to him, "I shouldn't have said that."

He pulled away from my touch, but didn't speak. Harry was hurt and I had did it once again. He didn't even look at me as he left the room. I sat on the edge of the bed Kari slept in and sighed heavily. This was going to be hard to fix.

The rest of that day Harry and I avoided each other. I slept in the bed with Kari. Katie and I were talking about the argument and someone must have overheard us, because the tabloid headlines read **Trouble in Paradise** with a picture of Harry and me leaving the hotel. Harry was walking in front looking straight ahead and I was behind him looking down. We weren't holding hands or anything. He looked angry and I looked miserable even with the black shades on. It was when we were joining everyone else for dinner.

Many times I opened my mouth to apologize, but I always chickened out.

"Just give it time," Liam and Katie advised, but Sunday was my flight home and my birthday dinner, which my mom pushed back so I could come to LA. It was also our one-year anniversary and there was no way I could enjoy the day knowing that Harry was mad at me.

During the Saturday concert, right before intermission, Liam stepped forward. "Now today is someone's birthday and she's pretty special to a certain member of One Direction."

"You bet she is," Louis added.

"So we thought we'd bring her out here and sing to Happy Birthday to her."

"Will you help us do that?" Niall asked and the audience cheered in return. Suddenly Zayn appeared backstage and grabbed my hand.

"No," I tried to fight, but he was stronger.

"Say hi Justice," he teased as he pushed me towards Harry who barely acknowledged me. "On the count of three."

"One, two, three," Liam counted and they started singing. I stood there awkwardly not sure where to look, but Harry's eyes caught my attention. He was staring at me strangely and didn't look away when I caught him. "Happy Birthday Justice!" each of the guys hugged me individually. Last, but certainly not least, Harry wrapped me in his arms and kissed my cheek.

"Happy Birthday love," he sounded sincere. I smiled shyly and thanked him before going back off stage. When the concert ended and we got back to the hotel I finally mustered up the courage to talk to him.

"I'm sorry about what I said and making a big deal over something so small." I was standing in front of him. He grabbed my hands and pulled me onto his lap.

"I'm sorry too. You were right." He smiled, "I just want to win for once."

I smiled as well, "Aw, you never will." I kissed him quickly.

Harry chuckled before turning serious, "I love you Justice."

"I love you too Haz." And there was no doubt in my mind about that. Just then Louis walked in.

"Aw glad to see you two made up." He smiled. "So there is still a wedding?"

I nodded, "Yep, and you better be there."

"I wouldn't miss it," he winked as he left the room. That night I slept wrapped in Harry's arm. It felt nice, warm, and safe. I could definitely spend the rest of my life like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Things were hectic. It was two weeks before the wedding. I had a final dress fitting. My online classes were kicking my butt and the guys were still on tour. We were at a local bridal shop where my dress had been tailored and the bride maids' dresses were picked out. The girls had a fitting as well.

"I wish I had your dress," Bryn frowned looking at the purple, strapless, knee length dress that Shavonne was wearing.

Shavonne put her hands on her hips, "I wish you did too. I look like Barney." Bryn's dress was made in the same style but it was dark gold.

My cousin, Brianna, stifled a laugh, "I don't think you look bad." The dresses were cute, but Shavonne had an aversion to all things purple.

"I love my dress Justice," Sofia twirled playfully in the gold dress. It was made similar to Shavonne and Bryn's dresses on the skirt was ruffled and slightly puffy.

"Me too," Katie nodded looking in the mirror. "And just to be clear, I am walking with Niall right?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded tiredly, "Yes Katie you are walking in with Niall." I wasn't feeling well and Katie had been asking me the same pestering question for a month.

"I'm glad you gave Bri purple and not me," my sister Aerial snapped. When I stared at her with an empty expression she crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you?"

I shook my head, "I don't feel good."

My mom shook her head, "She's stressing herself. Everything is okay Jay." She was right. I was stressing myself. It was so bad that sometimes I got physically sick. This was too much. A trip to the courthouse would have worked just fine.

When the fitting was done we went to Rosa Cantina for lunch. I probably didn't need to fatten Mexican food, but I was going to the gym daily. When my mom, step-mom, and both grandmothers left the table Shavonne leaned forward.

"What are we doing for your bachelorette party?" she asked in a low voice.

"Oh Jay wants something simple," my aunt informed everyone. They all groaned.

"That means no strippers," I added. "Unless Channing Tatum himself is available and can do all of his dances from Magic Mike."

Katie laughed, "I'll get right on that."

Aerial shook her head, "Y'all nasty." She took a sip of her sweet tea. We finished lunch and parted ways. I ended up going to Shavonne's house just to blow off some steam on the Wii. We played about four rounds of Just Dance before Shavonne called it a quits. We went into their dining room slash office and got on the computer.

"You know I don't get on Facebook for real," Shavonne stated as she logged into her account. "I never see anything but mess."

"That's how it works," I agreed. "Facebook is like the hood news." She laughed, "No lie. Some of the things people say are like whatever." I said as we looked at the news feed. There were several article links. One caught my attention. It read; **Mother of the Groom Does Not Approve**. I groaned at the obvious lie. Anne had been a huge help to me while planning. She and Gemma were flying in to Nashville tomorrow when the rest of us were leaving. Thinking of our travel plans I looked at Shavonne with curious eyes, "Have you packed?"

"Girl you know me." She logged off. "I'm going to pack now."

"I'll talk to you later," I left her house and headed home. Thinking about how my life had changed and was still changing. This was new territory I was stepping in, but there was no turning back now.

We were in Nashville three days before the guys finally got there much to my relief. I was in the suite that I was sharing with my mom, Aretha, and Shavonne when someone knocked on the door early in the morning. I pulled myself out of bed looking over at snoring Shavonne who was knocked out in her bed. Dragging myself into the common room and to the door. My hair was piled high on top of my head in a bun. I wore pink, blue, and silver plaid pajama shorts and black camisole. It was not a pretty site altogether. Yet I didn't care as I yanked opened the door wondering who was up at six o'clock in the morning.

Harry's green eyes stared at me as a smile came across his face, "Good morning." He grabbed me in a hug.

"When did you get here?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck.

"About an hour ago. We flew straight here after the final concert." He gave me a quick kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I kind of need my sleep." Harry chuckled and kissed my forehead softly.

"See you later." I watched him walked down the hallway. Suddenly everything felt right. I wasn't so stressed.

We finally settled on having the long overdue engagement party the night before the wedding. After the rehearsal, we had dinner, and then we transitioned into party mode. The dinner was interesting. It was the first we were altogether; my weird mix of family and friends.

"Look at that," Katie nudged me at the dinner. She was referring to Kari who was sitting with Niall and, get this, eating his food. I snapped a picture before they noticed.

** JayQuin94: **Nialler shares food with Kari. /p/pg845vje0

"That girl knows secret that we don't know," I joked. It was a good night. The party was fun. It wasn't wild or over the top. Plus it was over by two since we all had to wake early the next morning.

The morning of the wedding the jitters set in. As I sat in the chair while Willy, my mom's hairstylist did my hair all I could think about was what I was about to do.

"I always knew you would get married first," my older stepsister, Quanza, stated as she watched Willy work. I smiled at her before she turned away. "Akira don't do that," she fussed at my energetic niece as she walked off.

My mom walked over looking misty eyed. She didn't say anything, which I was glad for. I couldn't handle the waterworks.

The ceremony was supposed to start at two. By one o'clock we were all dressed. I felt my hands shaking and breathed slowly.

"We won't to give this two you," Aretha announced as my mom placed a silver heart pendant necklace on my neck. "We want to let you know that we love you."

"And we're so proud of you," my mom added fighting her tears. I hugged them both too scared to speak.

At exactly two o'clock Rosa cued the music, "Bride maids!" she called into the large room we were occupying in the building we were using. The girls filed out. I wish I could have seen them, but I knew I would have to wait to watch the recording. They went out in a certain order after the moms made their entrance; Brianna and Tyrique, Aerial and Caleb, Shardai and Darien, Bryn and Liam, Shavonne and Zayn, Katie and Niall, and finally way Sofia and Louis. Next were the flower girls Kari and Lux. Then it was my turn. My dad was waiting in hallway looking handsome in his tuxedo. As we headed towards the large room were the ceremony was being held he kissed y cheek.

"You look beautiful princess," and then we were there. I was walking down aisle with the white runner decorated with the purple and gold flower petals. There were ten rows of chairs on each side decorated formally. The grooms men and bride maids stood on the floor in front of the stage. The maids were on my left and the men on my right. I took in the beauty of it all. The stage was positioned just right in the corner so that not too much light was given off from the glass walls. It was even beautifully decorated outdoors where the reception was to be held. And as Harry stepped forward to take my hand I knew that this couldn't be anymore perfect. It was easy to smile while the pastor spoke.

"Harold and Justice have prepared their own vows," he announced. "Justice you may start."

I took in a deep breath and looked straight into Harry's eyes, "You made quite an impression even before I met you. Then when I met you there was something in your smile that made me want to know even more about you, if that was even possible." Everyone laughed. "During the process of getting to know you I began to love you, although I think I kind of already had that covered. You may not be perfect, but you're perfect for me. You understand me better than anyone else. You know that when I say I'll do most of the work it's code for I'm too lazy to do something for myself." Harry chuckled, "But most importantly you make me feel safe and wanted. And I love you for it." I smiled shyly.

The pastor nodded at Harry and he turned back to me, "Even though I nearly knocked you over at the airport you still treated me like any other person. And when you finally remembered your name I knew you were special. The way you can handle the craziness of my life is one of the many reasons I need you. You are perfect. You're too perfect for me and I love you Justice." His vows blew mine out of the water.

The pastor continued the ceremony. We exchanged rings, said I do, and sealed it all with a kiss. Then there was applause, cheering, and smiling as we made our exit and moved to the reception. Family and friends coming to congratulate us, pictures being taken from everywhere, and more was happening. Rosa announced the first dance and Harry led me to the floor. My eyes brightened when I recognized the beginning of Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran. I looked towards the stage and there the ginger singer was.

"You remembered," I smiled up at Harry as we slowly moved to the music.

"Couldn't forget even if I wanted to," he kissed me. Before we were even officially a couple I had mentioned that my dream first dance at my wedding would be to Kiss Me and Ed Sheeran would perform it.

The dance had ended and dinner was being served when Louis and Zayn with Niall and Liam close behind. We all grew quiet curious as to what they were going to say.

"When I first met Justice I thought she was little odd," Louis began.

"She had a picture of me on her phone," Zayn added. "Plus the laptop background that Harry showed me." I looked down embarrassed.

"But she helped up win a pretty competitive football game," Louis continued. "Not that is was hard to do. Harry knows nothing about playing the sport."

Liam stepped forward, "Technically we were all distracted by the sudden lack of rules."

Niall nodded, "Katie you're an awful referee."

"Come on lads back to the important part," Louis said grabbing the mic. Everyone laughed. "Once she beat everyone in a dancing game I knew she was too good for Harry, so lad you better hold on to her."

Zayn took the mic, "Harry is a cool guy. I'm glad you finally found the girl you were looking for. American you're stuck with us now." I rolled my eyes at the nickname he gave me from day one.

"Haz congratulations," Liam smiled. "Oh, and Justice, I will probably make you sing again."

Finally Niall got in his last remark, "Harry and Justice you're pretty cool together." They left the stage as Katie and Sofia approached.

"Well I've known Justice since tenth grade and she was always a little over the top." Sofia winked at me. "Shavonne and I just knew that she would end up with a professional athlete. Maybe Harry will improve on those soccer skills." She stepped back so Katie could talk.

"When I met Justice she wasn't nearly the obsessed One Direction fan that she is today," everyone laughed. "I just want to take credit for getting us all here. If I hadn't dragged Justice to London, Harry wouldn't have nearly knocked her over in an airport."

Sofia laughed, "We just want to wish you two luck and many years of happiness." Everyone applauded.

The reception continued on before all One Direction took the stage. They were all holding microphones and their band was getting settled.

"Well this is kind of cheesy, but I think it fits the situation." Harry announced smiling directly at me. "I love you Justice." The music began.

_Baby I, I wanna know what you think when you're alone._

_Is it me yeah? Are you thinking of me yeah?_

_We've been friends now for a while._

_I wanna know that when you smile._

_Is it me yeah. Are you thinking of me yeah?_

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you want to stay if I were to say I wanna be last._

_Yeah baby let me your let me be your last first kiss._

_I wanna be first yeah._

_I wanna be the first take it all the way like this._

_And if you only knew._

_I wanna be last yeah baby let me your last._

_Your last first kiss. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

We left that night for Paris. Both of changed into more comfortable clothes for the long flight. I laid my head on Harry's shoulder contently.

"I can't wait to get to Paris," I sighed. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Have I told you that I love you?"

Harry chuckled, "I believe so, but one more time won't hurt."

"I love you," I looked up and kissed him.

"I love you too," he kissed me back. "What is the first thing you want to do when we get to Paris?"

"Go to sleep," I answered half jokingly.

Harry shook his head, "That's your answer to everything."

I shrugged, "It works. You should get use to it."

"Yeah I know." He sighed contently and pulled me closer. I laid my head back down and let my eyes close.

We were successful at keeping the location for our honeymoon under wraps. Only family and close friends knew. It allowed us to enjoy the time even more. We went everywhere from the Eiffel Tower to boutiques. I loved every minute of it, but two weeks wasn't long enough.

"I feel like I didn't have this much stuff when we came here," I complained as I attempted to stuff all of my things into my suitcase.

Harry chuckled and looked back at me, "You didn't." I sat down on the top of the suitcase and tried to zip it with no luck. "I got it," Harry said sounding amused as he zipped the case without a problem. "You have a shopping problem," he teased.

I folded my arms, "I will admit that I may have gone overboard."

"That's the first step," Harry wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed me with hunger. Things were getting pretty heated, but I had to stop them. He groaned.

"We have a flight to catch," I reminded him slipping on the purple fleece jacket that matched my flare, fitted sweat pants.

Security was waiting for us at the London airport and so were fans. Luckily we got to the car without a delay. Harry unlocked the door to the flat and swooped me up in his arms before I could protest. I looked around the chic designed place and smiled. It was perfect.

"Mr. Styles you did a pretty good job," I commented as I walked to the cream sectional now that I was free.

"Only the best for my wife," Harry winked. _Wife. _That word never got old.

We had been back from Paris about a month and life was in full swing. The boys were in the studio and I was busy with classes. We were supposed to fly to the States for Thanksgiving and for an elite award show where One Direction was nominated. The week of we all flew out. Our massive party consisted of Zayn, Perrie, Niall, Liam, Danielle, Louis, Eleanor, Harry, and myself. That's along with members of management and security. While the luggage was unloaded, Perrie, Eleanor, Danielle, and I went to grab coffee and pastries. There were some fans and paps calling for our attention.

"Ah it's too early in the morning," Perrie complained quietly.

"Mixer headed your way in three, two, one," I informed her as the young fan approached. Perrie smiled at the girl and signed her poster.

"Justice do you want a scone?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes please," she smiled and turned back to the barista.

"Oh, what is he doing?" Danielle questioned looking over where Liam dancing, maybe.

"You are definitely the dancer in that relationship," Eleanor shook her head as we watched the disaster unfold. "Oh no," she gasped as Louis began his signature pat the dog screw the light bulb move.

"I'm looking away now before…" I trailed off as a wild Harry joined the dance party. "Why me God?" I whined.

Perrie laughed, "I think there sleep deprived." She commented as all of One Direction danced badly in the middle of the airport. She took a step forward, "We might as well join." We all shrugged and followed.

The awards ceremony was being held in LA. We arrived two nights before. Unfortunately the boys had to perform so us girls went exploring. I had been feeling kind of sick so before we left London I went to the doctor's. I didn't want to, but Katie talked some sense into me. She had joined us in LA as well.

We were headed to lunch when my phone range. I answered without checking to see who it was. "Hello?"

"Is this Mrs. Styles?" a British voice asked.

'Yes, this is Justice." I answered. Getting use to my new last name was odd.

"This is Patricia Horton calling from Dr. Scott's office. We have your lab results."

"Okay," I waited for the woman to continue.

"Ma'am you're pregnant," her smile could be heard.

"What?" I burst causing Katie look at me worriedly. "No way." I was shaking my head.

"Yes ma'am it is certain. Congratulations dear." She ended the call. I stood there on the LA sidewalk holding my phone in bewilderment.

"Justice are you okay?" Katie asked in a strained voice looking around for the rest of the girls.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned leaning against brick wall.

"What's wrong?" she asked obviously freaked out.

I looked up at her with dark eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Katie smiled, "Seriously? That's so great!" She nearly yelled before realizing we were in public and lowering her voice. "I mean that's awesome. When are you going to tell Harry?"

"No idea," I answered lowering my head into my hands. After a few minutes I became aware of the spectators and decided it would be best to continue on.

One Direction won both of the awards they were nominated for. We went out to celebrate afterwards. I declined any alcohol, but no one found it weird. I wasn't much of a drinker.

"You look beautiful," Harry whispered in my ear as he toyed with the skirt of my black silk semi-formal dress that was fashioned in a maxi dress style. It even had a jewel stash.

"You don't look too bad yourself," I teased tugging at the black blazer. I still hadn't told him and we were flying to Decatur tomorrow. "Harry I need to…" I started, but that freaking Bieber kid coming to congratulate him cut me off.

"Thanks man," Harry accepted before Justin walked away. He turned to me, "Were you saying something love?" I had lost my mojo. I couldn't do it now, so shyly I smiled and shook my head. "Let's dance," Harry pulled me up from the booth we were sitting at.

Around two o'clock I was ready to hit the sheets, "Are you ready to go?" I asked him. "We have a flight to catch in the morning." Harry nodded. We said our goodbyes and left. When we got to the hotel I told myself to tell him, but I couldn't. So we went to bed, woke up in the morning, and flew to my hometown. The rental car was there. We went to the Madison hotel we were staying at, showered, and changed before heading to the house.

Kari ran up to us as soon as we were in the door. I could smell the delicious food being cooked. My family asked questions and we settled in. Thanksgiving dinner was served and family time continued.

"Look what I found," Chelle waved the Monopoly box before placing it on the table.

"I haven't played since the last time," Harry admitted.

Tyrique smiled, "Prepare to lose." The game began and lasted for a few hours. Finally Aerial came out victoriously.

"Good night," my mom called as Harry and I left out of the house.

"Bye Mom love you," I called back to her.

When we got to the hotel I immediately changed into my pajamas and crawled under the covers. Harry got in the bed and I snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped me in his arms.

"I had fun tonight," Harry spoke. "Your family is great."

"That's us. We're a large family, but great."

"Yeah you do have a lot of siblings. How did you do it?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I just know that I only want two kids."

Harry chuckled, "Two sounds like a good number." I could tell he would be sleep soon and this was my chance.

"Harry?" I asked tentatively.

"Hmm?"

I took in a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he sat straight up in the bed. Shock was written all over his face. I smiled awkwardly. Now was the moment of truth.


End file.
